Always Have, Always Will
by FrUkqueen94
Summary: Francis and Arthur had been dating for sometime, Arthur finally thought he found someone who'd stay by his side forever. But could his lover really be cheating on him? What happens after Arthur calls him out for it? - Human names used, character death, cursing.


**This was the first FrUk story I ever wrote, I wrote it almost a year ago. So, I hope you enjoy it. I always get worried when I write these, I hate messing up the characters. So I hope it's not to cheesy or OC. ^^;**

* * *

Arthur stares at Francis a bit annoyed and angry, he bit his lip hard, "...I..I can't believe you! I heard about your little relationship with Antonio...you fucking...betrayer! I can't believe I trusted you! I thought I would give you a chance and finally go out with you, but I guess I was wrong. You're a fucking cheating bastard!", He growled.

Francis frowns and shakes his head, his blonde hair swinging in the air, "Mon amour, it's not true! I wouldn't betray you like that!"

"Don't lie to me! I saw a picture of you kissing Spain..", he mumbled and tried to hold his anger "You...you bastard!"

Francis reaches a shaky hand out to him, "Amour...it's not true...please...you have to believe me, someone must have set me up..."

He slaps his hands and walks back, "Shut up! You wanker! I should have known you would mess this up, everyone always leaves me...everyone...I'm better off alone!" he shouts and grits his teeth against each other, holding back tears of anger and sorrow.

Francis frowns and holds his redden hand, "Arthur...please...believe me...please, je'taime...je'taime...I wouldn't do that to you..please you `ave to believe me.."

"NO, G-Go away you...you fucking wanker! I...I never want to see you again!...You bastard...I...I wouldn't...I wouldn't even care if you died!", Arthur growls loud and slaps the Frenchman's cheek hard.

Francis' eyes widen and holds his red cheek, for the first time in many years he starts to cry in front of someone "...A-Arthur..." He turns around and heads out the door, running as fast as he can down the street not looking back.

Arthur trembled and stared down, "..damn...bastard...", he cried.

Eyes full of tears, Francis runs down the street "He hates me, after we finally started to get along. Arthur, mon amour, why didn't you believe me! Why would you zink I would do zat to you! After all those years we spend together, you zink I would leave you now! F-First Jeanne...now Arthur...why do the people I love the most leave me! I...I want...I want to die!" Suddenly tires screech, head lights flash, a loud crash, and finally darkness over take him. Francis' mind races 'Am...am I dead?...I...I can't see anything...where am I?...I can't hear anyone...Arthur...Arthur!'

Arthur heard loud noises outside, he got off the couch and walks to the door. He walks outside to the crowd of people gathering. He taps one of them on the shoulder. "Hey, what happened?"

The man looks at him, "Some fool walked right into the street and got hit. They're taking him to the ambulance now."

Arthur heart raised, 'N-No...it couldn't be him...' his worst fears were realized as he looked over at the man laying in the stretcher, Francis was laying knocked out and broken in the ambulance.

The Brit's eye widen and he tries to push through the crowd, "Francis! God, please no! Francis!"

A police officer stops him, holding him back, "Sir, you can't go over there."

Arthur didn't care, he tried to push past him "I don't bloody care! Get out of my way!"

The police officer tries to calm him down, "They are taking him to the hospital, if you want to see him, you can go there"

Arthur let out a choked sob, sliding to the floor. "T-This...this is all my fault...Francis..."

The hours went by, Francis was taken to the hospital and after they were done doing everything they could for him, they left him alone in his room. The Frenchman groans softly, body aching all over "Ar...Ar...thur..."

Days passed, Arthur couldn't bring himself to go into the hospital, he didn't know how he could face his lover after all he said to him. Arthur hasn't slept well, everyone could see that. No matter how many people told him it wasn't his fault, it still didn't make him feel better. Also finding out that the picture of Francis kissing Antonio was photoshopped didn't make him feel better either, knowing this could have never happened.

Finally after a few days he was able to bring himself to go see Francis. Going into the pale colored hospital room and sitting in a chair beside his injured lover.

Francis has been knocked out since it happened, his body was covered in bandages and his arm was in a cast.

Arthur tears up a bit. "..P-please...w-wake up...s-stupid..", he bit his lip hard and trembled, touching his lovers cold hand.

Francis looks around in the darkness 'Arthur?' he tries to claw his way out and get to him 'I...I can't...Arthur...it's so dark...' He keeps trying desperately to get him, climbing out of the darkness. Soon he starts to see a light 'Arthur?!' His eyes open slightly, his voice comes out rather cracked "A-Ar...thur?"

The blonde startled and stares at the Frenchman. "...F-Francis...thank...t-thank god..", he mumbled into his arm.

Francis breathes shakily, his eyes having lost its lively and friendly glow. "Ar...thur...I...I'm...s-sorry..."

The Brit stares at him, noticing the lifelessness of his lovers eyes, but shakes it off. "..W-what are you talking about...you shouldn't be sorry you git...w-wait..don't talk...", he mumbled and glanced at Francis again, concerned and sad.

The Frenchman holds his hand weakly "I...I...I m-made you mad...m-made you...hate me...I-I'm s-sorry...I...I promised I w-would...m-make you happy...b-but...I...I f-failed...I...I'm so s-sorry..."

Francis' words made the Brit cry, "...Y-You stupid...b-bastard...I love you the most...you're bloody stupid..."

Francis breathes softly and looks at him "Y-You...d-don't...hate me?"

He nods "...I don't hate you...and...I..I found out that...that picture was a fake...I'm so sorry...I should have believed you..", leaning down and hugging his lover gently.

Francis' eyes close slightly and smiles shakily "So...y-you believe me? Arthur...I-I love you...I...I would...would never hurt zou like t-that." he starts to cough.

The Brit's eyes widen "...F-Francis...I..I love you so much...", he trembled, "...P-Please...h-hang on..."

The Frenchman reaches up slowly and strokes Arthur's cheek, moving his thumb over his lips lightly "A-Arthur..."

His green eyes stare at Francis' blue ones, tears flowing down his cheeks. Francis' breathe hitches in his throat "I...I...I l-love you..."

Arthur grabs his lovers hand and kisses it. "...I-I know...F-Francis...please...don't talk..save your strength"

The Frenchman's eyes are hardly open now, his breath getting weaker "So tired...hurts...hurts everywhere...so tired..."

Arthur stiffens up, "...you're going be okay...right.."

He looks up at him, smiles weakly "Arthur...my Arthur~...how I'll miss you...A-Arthur...mon amour..."

Arthur starts to shake, "...W-what..d-do you mean...you're going be fine...stupid...you're going be fine, you have the best military record in Europe...you're strong...you're going be ok..", he tightens his grip on his lover's hand.

Francis coughs and shakes slightly, "A-Arthur...please...d-don't...don't blame y-yourself...I...I love y-you...so...so much...a-and...r-remember...I...I..w-will...will always b-be with you..."

"...N-No...Francis!", Arthur cries and yells hard. "...No..don't go...you...you are a country!..Think of your people, think about me!"

Francis gulps for air, body shaking "I...I don't...don't want to go...I...I want be with y-you..."

Arthur gulps his tears and his lip trembles, "...B-Bastard! Y-You can't leave me alone..", he puts his lips on the Frenchman's and kisses him gently.

Francis blushes dark red, shocked by his action. "Mmm?" he closes eyes and kisses back with the best of his power.

Arthur blushes too and trembles at the same time. He was so scared, the blonde has wanted to kiss his lover like this forever, he couldn't lose him now. Francis shivers and holds his hand, kissing back weaker. The Brit opens his eyes and stares into the Frenchman's eyes. Francis looks back into his eyes, lips part away slightly.

The Brit leans back and blushes. Francis smiles weakly and lays back against the pillow "Arthur...t-thank you...f-for...everything..."

Arthur's eyes widen more, tears drop on the Frenchman's face, "...Y-You can't leave me..." he repeated.

Francis' eyes start to slowly close "P-Please...don't...c-cry...I...I d-don't want...t-to see you cry..."

Arthur couldn't stop his crying. "...I...can't...I love you too much Francis.."

The broken Frenchman reaches a hand up and rubs his cheek "I...I love you too...I always have...and...I always w-will...Black Sheep~" he grins weakly.

The blonde finally for a moment stops his crying and tries to smile. Francis smiles back weakly, "Je'taime...Angleterre...je'taime" his chest falls and raises one more time before stopping, hand falls to his side.

Arthur trembles, "...F-Francis...FRANCIS!", he shouts out loudly, trembling hard. The Brit falls on top of his lovers lifeless body, sobbing loudly into his chest. Holding onto him tightly, so nobody could take him away from him.

A young Arthur sits next to the young Frenchman by their favorite river. He looks at him, green eyes shining "Hey...Francis...where do countries go when they die?"

Francis looks at him, surprized by the question, but smiles at him "Well...they go into the heart of the people who love them of course...they live on in their hearts~"

The Brit rolls his eyes, "You're such a git...stupid Frog"

The Frenchman chuckles, ruffling his hair "So are you...Black Sheep~"

'I love you, I always have...and I always will..'


End file.
